


lessons

by justthepit



Series: neighbours [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, First Times, Frottage, Large age gap, M/M, hot older neighbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthepit/pseuds/justthepit
Summary: It's Kuroo's 16th birthday. He wants something specific.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: neighbours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071788
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo is 16. Daichi is early 30s.

It's Tetsurou's 16th birthday and Daichi knows this when he opens the door for him that evening. 

He lets him enter the house even if he knows his teasing grin means nothing but trouble. As he walks to the sofa, Tetsurou following close behind, too close, he has a feeling that he knows what's coming. 

"I want you to fuck me, Daichi-san," he says, and Daichi almost snorts at how right on the money he was. 

He turns to consider him in his birthday boy glory, clothes so new he can smell the boutique on them, the smear of blue icing on his cheek from the raucous party that had wound down an hour before. 

Sweet, sweet, Tetsurou, 

unblemished, unmarred 

and so innocent 

he thinks he's all grown. 

He knows what he's doing, he watched porn and he read articles and he got lube 

he even f-fingered himself, Daichi-san, he's not a _baby_

he knows what he wants and what he wants is for Daichi to pop his cherry. 

Daichi scoffs but Tetsurou places a hand flat on his chest and pushes him down onto the couch. He straddles him and asks for a kiss, slender hands clutching the collars of Daichi's shirt, and when Daichi doesn't budge, threatens to take it. 

Daichi brushes his hands away. "Show me what you can do, then." 

Tetsurou kisses him and it's laughably obvious that he's never ever done this before. 

His spit-fire mouth is closed, pressed hard against Daichi's lips as his hands lay curled up docilely on Daichi's chest and his heart beats so fast Daichi can literally hear it. 

Daichi laughs at his awful little attempt. 

Tetsurou pulls away, flushed and huffy, he turns his nose up and spouts brash nonsense, but Daichi can see his ego is bruised and he's trying hard not to be visibly upset, the poor thing. 

So Daichi puts one finger under his chin to hold him steady and kisses him gently. 

Tetsurou goes pliant against him, letting Daichi do as he pleases. He's good at following instructions—no wonder he's a model student, apple of the teachers' eyes—and so eager to please too, letting Daichi open his mouth and push his tongue in and take what he wants. 

By the time Daichi pulls away from the kiss Tetsurou is flushed and panting hard, unable to even look Daichi in the eye, he's _so_ flustered. 

Daichi smiles at the picture he makes. He absently wonders out loud, then, if Tetsurou didn't even know how to kiss properly, how was Daichi to believe he knew how to do other things? Some things weren't as simple as reading the instructions and mixing things together in a beaker. This wasn't high school chemistry lab, was it? 

And Tetsurou, embarrassed at being called out like that, stutters and stammers, trying to save face, trying to come up with something to prove he wasn't all talk— 

Daichi chuckles at him and softly asks if he'd like to be taught how to do it the _right_ way 

Didn't Tetsurou say he was a hands-on learner? 

At first Tetsurou looks confused, still somewhat addled by the kiss and the embarrassment and teenage hormones. When he realises what Daichi is offering his face lights with a simple, eager joy, his grin blinding. He throws his arms around Daichi's shoulders and presses close, and it's not even a sexual action, it's just how Tetsurou always throws himself against Daichi when he wants attention, but now Daichi pulls him closer, hands on his ass, until he's sitting right on Daichi's dick. 

He can tell the moment Tetsurou realises Daichi is hard because his expression morphs from excited to something shy but wondrous as he adjusts himself and squirms a little, feeling Daichi's cock rub against his ass through their clothes. 

Daichi lets him, watching in amusement as Tetsurou bites his lip and obviously tries not to moan, so damn worked up over something so simple it's adorable to see. Daichi holds his narrow hips and thrusts up against him, really letting him feel it, and Tetsurou gasps, pretty golden eyes wide in surprise, and then his hands fly to his mouth, as if that would erase what he just did. 

Daichi laughs at him again though this time he softens it by pushing a lock of Tetsurou's messy hair behind his ear and cupping his cheek. Tetsurou was so, so cute, and Daichi knew he was a bastard for doing this, but he doubted anyone would act different if a creature as precious as the one on his lap literally offered himself up for the taking. 

Tetsurou presses into Daichi's hand, cat-like and touch-seeking, bottom lip tucked between his teeth again. He looks at Daichi and flutters his lashes, trying to be coy. Daichi lets him believe he's being seductive. 

Tetsurou rolls his hips experimentally and looks him in the eyes while he does it, but just a few strokes in and his eyes are falling shut, his mouth is hanging open. Daichi steadies him with the hand that's still cupping his face, and lets him ride it out. He watches as his pretty face scrunches up and his voice makes nothing but garbled whimpers, something that sounds like _please, please Daichi-san_ falling out his mouth. He feels Tetsurou's hands curl into demure little kitty paws on his chest as his hips start moving faster, his rhythm nonexistent. 

Daichi watches with a fond little smile on his face as Tetsurou climaxes in his brand new pants and tumbles into Daichi's chest, pressing his face into Daichi's shoulder as his breathing regulates itself. 

Daichi rubs a broad hand down his slender back, slow and soothing and letting Tetsurou take his time to come back to himself. He is so quiet, Daichi almost thinks he's passed out, but he feels his hand flex where it's tangled in his shirt, and Daichi sighs quietly, just barely keeping from rolling his eyes. 

"You did a good job," he says, patting Tetsurou's head. "A+." 

x


End file.
